Thanksgiving Problems
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: This is my second one-shot. It is about Thanksgiving. It is my cast from Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story! Has some TWISTS!


**I made another one shot. It's about Thanksgiving. Yeah, I was bored so I made it. This is my second one shot!**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Problems**

I woke up in the morning.

"Happy Thanksgiving Taylor," Alle said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to eat!" Kino said.

"Oh cr*p, I forgot, I am the one that has to cook!" I said.

"You should get started," Acilla said.

"No shiz Sherlock," Kino said.

"Kino, get your f*cking a** over here now!" Acilla yelled as Kino ran and hid in the bathroom.

"Man, why does Kino get on my nerves so much!" Acilla said.

"Well, it is probably his nature," Ruby said.

"I guess," I said. Then I went to the kitchen. I got out the frozen turkey, the ingredients for everything else I was going to cook. Pumpkin Pie, Corn Casserole, Cranberry Sauce, Apple Pie, and so many other things.

"So this is going to take you forever," Sarah said.

"Yep," I said. Then everyone else resumed what they were doing in the apartment. It was freezing outside so we stayed indoors. Alle and Luna were putting on makeup, Kino was eating Oreos, Acilla and Ruby were playing games on their phones, Sena and Naila were chatting, and Ace was watching TV. They were relaxing when I was working my butt of cooking.

"Can I help," Sarah asked.

"Sure," I said.

"What can I do," she asked.

"Can you mix the apples and the cinnamon together," I said.

"Sure," she said sniffing it.

"Thanks," I said. I continued getting the turkey ready for the oven. I also shredded the cheese at the same time. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who is it," I asked.

"Dina and Rupert," Dina called.

"Come in," I said.

"Well something smells good," Rupert said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you need help," Dina asked.

"Yes," I said desperately.

"Ok, what do you want me to work on," Dina asked.

"Can you make the stuffing," I said.

"Sure," she said.

I finally finished readying the turkey at about 10:30.

"Well the turkey is…" I started.

"It's done!" Kino said.

"…in the oven," I said.

"Awwww," he said. Then he walked away.

"So, Taylor," Dina said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you know Rupert and I are going to have a baby," Dina said.

"What the F*ck," I said.

"Yeah," Dina said.

"Oh so that's why you look fatter," Sarah said. Dina's face got red.

"Yeah," she said. Just leave it all to Sarah to embarrass you.

"So is it a boy or girl," I asked.

"I have no idea yet, but I just…," Dina said.

"Don't say it, Sarah is still young," I said.

"Ok, I found out yesterday," she said.

"Cool," I said.

"If it's a boy I will name it Dino, but if it's a girl we will name it Ruto," Dina said.

"Well it sounds like a boy version of your name or a girl version of Rupert's name," I said.

"Well Rupert wanted to name it really bad names," Dina said.

"Oh, anyways, DINA THE POT IS ON FIRE!" I yelled.

"WTF!" she yelled.

"I got this," Sarah said. She got the fire extinguisher and sprayed in everywhere.

"Good thing our dorm didn't catch on fire," I said.

"Yeah, except the stuffing is gone," Dina said.

"Oh well, I guess we will have no stuffing," I said.

"WHAT!" Kino yelled from the living room.

"Yes Kino, no stuffing," I said. For a fifteen year old boy, he could be dramatic.

"No, I will die," he said falling.

"Get up Kino!" we said.

"Fine," he said. Then Sarah, Dina, and I finished cooking. At about 12:00 everything was done.

"It's ready," we yelled.

"YES!" Kino yelled. He quickly sat down. Everybody else sat down. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in," I said. It was Joe, Cate, Pauleen, and Todd.

"Yay," Todd said eyeing the food. Then Cole came in.

"Cole!" Luna yelled and ran to hug him.

"Hey Luna," he said. Then he sat down. Now I will tell you what was on the table. There was turkey, roast beef, salad, stuffing (yes I made it so Kino wouldn't "die"), corn casserole, sourdough bread, French bread, pizza, and a lot more. The dessert was pumpkin pie, cheesecake, apple pie, pumpkin cheesecake, cookies, and a lot more.

"Let the hunger games begin," I said. Everyone dug in. I sat next to Alle.

"This is amazing," she said biting into her bread.

"Thanks," I said.

"Wow Taylor," everyone said. Then everyone cleared there plate. Kino had 4 plates!

"Dessert," I said wearily. I had no idea how tired I was. Everyone dug in.

"Great Apple Pie," Acilla said.

"I didn't make it, Sarah did," I said.

"Yep," Sarah said proudly.

"I love this cheesecake!" Kino said. About half an hour later everyone was done.

"That was good," everyone said, except for Kino. He just moaned and rubbed his belly.

"Thanks," I said. Then everyone left except for the people that lived with us.

"Kino, 10 plates of food!" Acilla said.

"I was hungry," he said.

"Well look at you know, you probably gained 5 pounds from that," Acilla said.

Then as night came in we went into the covers freezing. I was thinking of how lucky Acilla was. She had Kino. Kino would keep anyone warm. I got up to see how everyone was doing. Alle was huddled up on the bed, Sarah was stretched out. Luna only got like 2 inches. Acilla was hugging Kino in her sleep and Kino was snoring. Ruby was on the couch without her blankets. She didn't even shiver. Well the couch was a cool one. It had heated cushions! Ace and Naila were in the same sleeping bag shivering. Sena was in the corner awake.

"Hey Sena," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Aren't you cold," she said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm struggling to stay awake," she said.

"Why," I asked.

"I hate sleeping, I just don't like it," she said.

"Ok then," I said. Then I left for my bed. I guess I was warm. I took of my shirt for Alle's enjoyment and fell asleep. I soon woke up. Everyone was asleep. It was 4:00. Alle was shivering violently. I hugged her and she smiled and stopped.

"Good night," I told her.

* * *

**So I will update my other stories soon.**

**Also heres a note.**

_**Do you know Reshiramluverfusion. She used to be Pokemonluver2012 but she changed her name. You should read her story. They are pretty good!**_


End file.
